The Kidnapped Prince
by I am Katie Daughter of Demeter
Summary: 200 years after WWIII, the countries are independent of each other and Royal Families have been brought back into the natural order. But what happens when the Children of those Royal families go missing? And worse, what happens when those children are forced to become assassins?
1. Chapter 1: Become an Assassin?

**Thank you to everyone who has voted, and it seems that The Kidnapped Prince is the most popular one. I have also added two more families to the Royal Family list, just to make sure that everyone who wants to send in an oc is able too. The forum will be on my profile and I highly recommend sending it in through PM, also the other SYOCs will be put up some time in the future. Seeing as a lot of you liked the others also and I feel it a shame not to give them credit as well :3**

**Royal Families will be listed on my profile as well so no worries there, plus this chapter will be short as it is pretty much just a filler. Hope you enjoy it though!**

* * *

><p>"Oi! Get up you!" The voice of Jackson yelled and Henry was kicked in the gut, he groaned and blinked a few times. Jackson grabbed Henry's bonds and lifted him up so he was standing up, his throat was sore and his eyes were red and puffy from crying all night.<p>

"We have a long day ahead of us, but first you'll have to change out of those fancy clothes," He told Henry and dragged him along, he was not feeling up to doing whatever was planned for him. And knew that it wouldn't be fun._  
><em>

He was led down a hallway and Jackson took his bonds off, throwing him into a room and closing the door on him. "Don't worry! You'll have some help," he said from the other side of the door with a chuckle. Henry growled under his breath and turned around, a woman about 20 stood a few feet away from him. Looking annoyed and a little angry.

"Jamie, and I'm here to help you pick out an outfit," She said with hardly any emotion and Henry glanced around, noticing they were in a huge walk in closet. For a moment he thought that he was actually in a shop because it was so large, all the clothing was a mixture of styles and he hoped that they wouldn't put him in something ugly.

She grabbed some clothing off of the racks and made him try on a whole bunch of outfits, after a while they finally decided on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt that faded into white. His shoes were blue converse and his hair was shaggy and unkempt, he usually didn't wear clothes like this as he was always out and about and had to look his best.

"Perfect, although since you'll be training today we better change you into your training outfit. So change out of those and put this on," She told him and he sighed. Changing into the outfit she had given him, which was a skin tight black suit. Almost like something an assassin would wear.

She opened another at door at the end of the closet and led him out and to a different room, this one was much larger and had a solid floor with an area covered in mats. He glanced around and noticed one wall was full of mirrors, and the walls were incredibly high. This must have been some type of training room.

A door opened and a small child ran into the room, the little girl was no older then 2 and she couldn't talk. She ran over to Henry and held out her arms, jumping up and down and mumbling "Up Up."

He was about to pick her up, but the girl from earlier with the blonde hair ran in and grabbed the girl. "Maria! What did mommy tell you about leaving the nursery?" She asked and Maria mumbled something under her breath.

"Anna, I thought you were supposed to be in there with the children," She asked the woman who had helped Henry get into his suit, she shrugged and took Maria.

"Sorry Bethany, Jackson told me to help the newbie," She said and left the large training area. Henry glanced over at Bethany who had her hand on her hip, looking angry and upset.

"So, you're a mom?" Henry asked and Bethany shot him a glare, a look that he better not ask another question if he wanted to live.

"We're going to be starting on your training today, you're not just going to be a hostage. You're going to be trained as an assassin," She told him with a smirk and he raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly she vanished and in a split moment he felt a sharp pain in his neck, he fell to the floor with a loud thud and groaned in pain. Slowly getting up he rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Bethany.

"What the heck was that?!" He asked and she chuckled.

"In order to be a good assassin, you have to sense your enemies before they attack you. Again," She replied and he was about to protest but she vanished once more.

Every attempt was a failed one, him getting beat up by Bethany and also looking like a retard as he punched thin air and did random kicks. For a Prince he hardly had any fighting experience.

"We have to work on everything, if you're going to be an assassin you need to at least be able to punch," She said as she helped him off the floor. "We thought you were going to be able to land a good punch, but you're such a wimp."

"You have no right to speak to a Prince like that!" Henry shouted and she grabbed his arm and held it behind him, pushing it up more and more to cause pain.

"You're no Prince of America here, in our domain you're just a little boy," She said and threw him on the ground. Turning on her heel and leaving, but she was right. He had no power here, he had to do what they said or else he would probably he killed.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone Once Again

**Thanks for everyone who has sent in ocs already! :D There's only the Japanese Royal Family and the Female Egyptian Teenager that needs to be sen in! If you've already sent in one oc you're welcome to send in another, but it has to be of the opposite gender. Can't have a ton of girls and a ton of guys, seeing as for some reason people just don't like to make male ocs.**

**Franz Reynold Ivanov belongs to Ogrespi and Natalya Katia Ivanov belongs to dxrlingpan.**

**~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter**

* * *

><p>Franz was sitting down at the dining table, eating a bowl of warm Rassolnik while his sister was at the other end of the table eating Oladyi. Their parents had already left in the early hours of the morning to head over to England, they didn't tell the 15 year old twins why and simply left a note saying they would be gone for the week.<p>

"N-Natalya, can you stop smacking while you eat, I-It's really annoying," Franz stuttered and his sister glanced up at him. Taking a bite out of the Oladyi and continuing to smack, though she had her cheek resting on her fist like she was tired. Which she shouldn't be because she had already been awake for 2 hours, as the time was 8 am and they usually woke at 6.

The door opened rather fast and made Franz jump, causing him to drop his spoon and it clattered on the table. He looked over at saw it was one of the many servants who was just bringing them letters and or mailgrams. Which were small cubes the size of sugar cubes, and when pressed a hologram of the person who sent it will appear and speak almost as if they were reading the mail.

"Sorry Sir Franz, I did not mean to scare you," The servant said and Franz swallowed, shaking his head and then quickly taking a sip of water to try and keep himself calm. He jumped and yelped at every little thing, if a cat meowed at him he would yelp and if a branch hit the window he would jump. He was so jittery and skittish that it was starting to annoy him.

"It's alright, you may go," Franz said and the servant nodded, leaving the dining room and gently closing the door. Natalya blinked a few times and let out a yawn, taking a drink of her own water and then looking at the many mailgrams Franz had sitting on the table.

"Probably just junk mail, I doubt there's anything important," She told him and he shrugged, she was probably right though. He glanced up at his sister and noticed that her braided black hair was sitting in the syrup of her Oladyi and had to hold back a small chuckle, her innocent round blue-green eyes had dark circles under them like she hadn't been sleeping well. Franz had the same problem.

He would never tell anyone, but he hasn't gotten a full nights sleep in years. Ever since his older siblings were all assassinated he's been to scared and paranoid to sleep. When he does manage to fall asleep, it isn't long before he jolts awake and or jumps out of bed. He hardly leaves his room during the night because it's the only safe place, and he feels like nothing can hurt him in there.

Franz shrugged a little and opened the mailgrams, most were just junk mail like Natalya had told him. He opened up the last one and was surprised to see it was an invitation, and not just any invitation. It was an invitation to a masquerade ball hosted by the Australian Royal Family, it would be next week and it seems that a lot of Royalty would be there.

"The Princes of Australia huh, if you ask me those two are just too full of themselves," Natalya said and Franz had to hold back a comment that would make Natalya extremely angry. He knew that she secretly liked to go to some parties, but only if the Princes would be there. Seeing as she had a crush on most of the Princes.

The door opened once again and made Franz jump, dropping the mailgram and it bounced along the floor and hit the wall. He glanced up to see it was his riding instructor, Borislav. Franz forgot all about the ride they were supposed to take through the large forest on the castle property, it always amazed him how much land his family actually had.

"Y-You're welcome to come along too N-Natalya," Franz said as he stood up from the table and smoothed out his shirt. Leaving the mailgrams on the table knowing that the servants would come and clean up, she shrugged and got up herself. Finally realizing that her hair was all sticky from the syrup.

"I think I'll go take a shower and clean out my hair, I'll see you later. And call me Nata, you know I hate my full name," She told Franz and left the dining room. Brushing past Borislav who held his riding hat and whip in one hand, waiting for Franz.

The two left the dining room and headed down the hallway, passing through the parlor where his siblings were killed. Franz tensed as he remembered that day, he was only 10 years old when it had happened. Thanks to his amazing hiding place during their game of hide n' seek he wasn't found by the assassin, he could still hear the glass shattering and the screams of his siblings.

"Prince Franz, you're crying," Borislav said in his deep voice and Franz blinked a few times. Bringing his hand to his face and feeling his cheeks were wet, he wiped away the tears and swallowed. He never liked coming into the parlor, but it was where they kept his riding gear. Seeing as if they kept it anywhere else they would probably lose it, the castle was so huge.

"I-I'm sorry, just bad memories," Franz said and Borislav nodded. He was actually the one who had found the horrific scene of all the children dead, and luckily found Franz still alive crying hysterically. Natalya was with their parents for something that Franz can't remember, everything that had happened that day was hazy except for the murder.

Natalya became extremely quiet after that day, she wasn't shy or anything but she was just quiet and in her own world. She falls asleep a lot and daydreams, not really paying attention to what's around her. Unlike Franz who was next in line for the throne, he had a lot on his plate and he couldn't just sit back and do nothing.

After he got his riding gear and quickly changed once they had gotten to the stables, after he was all changed he got onto his horse, Pluto, and Borislav got onto own his horse Comet. They left the stable and headed down the usual dirt path, riding into the dense forest and just remaining quiet and listening to the sounds of the birds and animals.

Natalya on the other hand had just finished her shower, she got into her dress with the help of her servants. She sent them out of her room and she remained alone, she liked just to relax and daydream. Wishing she could go with her parents to visit other Kingdoms and travel the world, but ever since her siblings were killed they hardly let Franz and her leave the safety of the castle grounds.

She heard the door open and didn't look away from her window, "Aglaii, I told you that I wouldn't be needed you," She said and suddenly a hand clasped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her. Pinning her arms to her sides so she couldn't squirm and leaving her vulnerable. She tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand, it was only then that she realized that they were holding a cloth over her mouth.

Dizziness started to take her over and her eyes started to droop, she tried to stay awake and fight but she was getting to weak and tired. Finally succumbing to the sleep she fell limp in her kidnappers arms, not realizing what a huge mistake she had made.

Franz was letting Pluto drink from a stream, holding the reins with one hand and gently stroking the horse with the other. Borislav was keeping watch while his own horse drank from the stream. Franz looked up from the stream to see a black horse rush through the trees and out of sight, then a gush of wind made him look over to see Borislav was already chasing after it.

Knowing he should probably go back to the castle didn't change the fact that Franz was scared for his sister, what if something had happened to her? He got onto Pluto and chased after Borislav who was far ahead of Franz, Borislav didn't slow down at all and Franz was breathing hard. The momentum from riding so fast and the beating of the horse was making him tired, he didn't know if he _and _the horse would be able to keep it up for much longer.

Suddenly Franz was knocked off of Pluto and hit the ground, rolling and finally coming to a stop. He was cut up and bruised and groaned in pain, he looked up to see Pluto running off frightened and he called out to his horse. His white hair was covered in leaves and dirt and he shook his head a few times.

He felt a breath on the back of his neck, he looked behind him to see a large black horse with two people on it. One was clothed in all black and had a hood up, not letting Franz see if it was a girl or a guy.

The other rider was his sister Natalya, she was passed out and resting against the first rider. Her wrists tied together and the rope tied to the waist of the rider to prevent her from being lost if she fell off, Franz gulped and the hooded rider glanced his way. A shadow being cast over their face and Franz squinted his eyes to try and see, but Borislav's shouts made the rider look up and then ride off.

"Prince Franz! Are you alright?!" Borislav asked as he jumped off his horse and rushed over to Franz who's dark grey eyes were wide and his heart was beating fast, why couldn't he of done something to get his sister? He could have attacked the rider or _something, _but he was to frightened. His fears had gotten the best of him.

"I-I'm fine, but-but we have to get Natalya back!" Franz said and Borislav shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do at the moment, we have to get you back to the castle and let the nurses tend to you. The guards by the gates will surely stop them before she leaves the grounds," Borislav told Franz and he slowly nodded, there was no way that Natalya could be taken from the castle grounds. It was heavily guarded, but Franz wondered how that hooded rider had gotten in in the first place.

Franz was brought back inside to the castle and Borislav left to go to the gates, hoping to find Natalya there and the hooded rider in bondage. After an hour or so he returned, looking utterly defeated an in shame. Franz was told that his sister and her kidnapper had never made an appearance, and that after Borislav had told them he took a large number to look over all the grounds.

His sister was gone and no where to be found, Franz had to keep himself from breaking down and crying. All his siblings were gone and it was just him, why were these people attacking his family? He didn't understand, and was determined to give his siblings murderer and Natalya's kidnapper the hangings they deserved.


	3. Chapter 3: Two More Kidnappings?

**Thanks again to everyone! Absolutely LOVE your ocs so much~! Thank you all for sending in the ocs and I am really happy to see where this story goes, also next chapter we'll see some more ocs and then the party after that chapter. Don't forget to review :D**

**Akoni Kanoa Starling belongs to ShadowDude90, Lillian Sascelia Starling belongs to Princess of Flames. While Bachiko Kumiyo Hayashi and Youta Kohaku Hayashi belong to Swag Giraffe. Trenton Quincy Davison belongs to Hope You Will Always Stay.**

* * *

><p>Akoni sat in his room, listening to the waves of the beach outside and just relaxing. He was expecting a messagegram from Trenton at any moment, hoping that the connection would be able to keep stable for at least half an hour or more.<p>

The two had been in a secret relationship ever since they had met at a Party thrown by Trenton's parents. The conversation managed to get onto the topic of relationships, then they had grown to like each other throughout the night. And out on the balcony Trenton had given Akoni his first kiss, leading to them to keep their relationship a secret.

_Akoni sat down on a chair as he watched the adults dance, he had a cup of water and glanced around. Everyone at the party was having a grand time, but Akoni felt awkward at out of place. He didn't like to dance with the girls, and he couldn't dance with guys because then people would figure out about him being a homosexual. Which would cause more problems then needed._

_"Not in the dancing mood?" A voice asked and Akoni looked up to see Prince Trenton standing in front of him, Akoni gulped as he stared at the teenager. Prince Trenton was one of the more handsome princes, at least in Akoni's eyes._

_His light brown hair was messy and short and his bangs were slightly choppy, framing his face and showing off his green almond shaped eyes. He was two inches taller then Akoni and had a small smile on his face._

_"S-Something like that, but please don't take any offense," Akoni replied and Trenton put his cup on a platter that was being carried by a passing servant, he grabbed Akoni's hand and pulled him up. _

_"If you don't want to dance in here, then would you mind dancing with me out on the private balcony?" Trenton asked and Akoni's face turned red, was it that obvious that he had a crush on Trenton? He hoped that it wasn't, because then it would just make him even more embarrassed. _

_"I-I don't mind," Akoni muttered and Trenton gave a small smile, he led Akoni through the crowd of people and out into the foyer and up the grand stair case. Passing by some servants and then going up another flight of stairs, heading down an empty hallway and entering a very large bedroom which Akoni guessed was Trenton's._

_They walked out on the balcony and the view was breathtaking, you could still hear the music playing and Trenton started to waltz with Akoni who was trying not to look to embarrassed. _

_"Your sister tells me that you don't like girls all that much," Trenton said and Akoni mentally cursed. He knew that his sister would tell someone, but why did it have to be Prince Trenton?_

_"N-No I don't, I-I prefer the other gender," Akoni replied and Trenton grinned a little. He dipped Akoni and then kissed him, Akoni was a little shocked at the suddenness of everything. But he didn't hesitate for long before he kissed Trenton back, a smile making its way onto his face._

Akoni wished that they could be together, but because of customs and the arranged marriages they knew they would never get the chance to just run away somewhere. They were Princes for crying out loud, not just commoners who could go where ever they pleased.

He took a deep breath and glanced over at the clock, it was 6 PM and Trenton said he would call by then. Akoni watched the messagegram, waiting for the blue light to appear letting him know that he was receiving a message. When the clock read 6:30 Akoni was becoming worried, Trenton had never done something like this to him so something must be wrong.

Suddenly the messagegram light turned blue and a small screen appeared, the incoming message was of course from Trenton's own messagegram. Akoni let out a sigh of relief an waved his hand over the screen, Trenton appeared on the screen and a smile made its way onto both of their faces.

"Sorry for calling so late, but I was talking to my parents about the news. Did you hear what happened to Prince Henry and Princess Natalya?" Trenton asked and Akoni shook his head, he was usually the last one to hear about things.

"Well supposedly Prince Henry has been missing for 2 days now, and Princess Natalya went missing this morning. Rumors say it's a kidnapping, but people aren't sure," Trenton filled Akoni in on the details of everything. Akoni was surprised that they could just be kidnapped like that, so much for Royal Protection.

"How have you been? Anything strange happening?" Akoni asked, more worried for Trenton at the moment then himself. If anything happened to Trenton, Akoni would never forgive himself. But then he remembered about his sister, if Lillian got hurt or kidnapped he would have to go get her back. He wouldn't let anything break apart his family.

"Nothing, put my parents are putting more protection around the castle and hiring more guards. Anyways I have to get going before my parents walk in on me, love you!" Trenton replied and gave a small wave, the video disappeared and a blank white screen came up. Akoni let out a breath and turned off the messagegram device, the flat electronic folding up into a tiny black cube.

He turned his head and looked at his reflection in the mirror that hung on his wall next to his door, his brown eyes were plain and normal and his black hair was slightly unkempt. He hadn't gotten in cut in his usual buzzcut style for sometime, and was going to need to do that soon.

A knock on his door made him jump a little, "Come in," He said and the door opened to show one of the many servants standing in the doorway with a handful of mailgrams. He let out a sigh and sat up, she walked over to him and handed him the small cubes and silently left.

He went through the many junkmail ones, tossing them into the garbage. One was an add for sunscreen and another was one for swimming gear, he chuckled at how cheesy it all was. But the last one caught his eye, the mailgram showed the King and Queen from Australia. So this was important.

_"We would be very honored if you would except our invitation to our Masquerade Ball next Friday Night from 6 pm to Midnight, it will be held in our castle during that time and we will have wonderful music and refreshments. If you are not able to come we would appreciate it if you would RSVP us, seeing as we will plan for you to make an appearance," _They spoke with such charm and sophistication, made him a little envious of how easily it came to them.

"Akoni! Are you in here?" The voice of his sister Lillian called as she opened up his door, she poked her head into his room and her deep midnight blue eyes looked at Akoni. Her long silky black hair was up in a pony tail but because of her layers it was sticking out everywhere, she was wearing super short shorts and a loose white frilly tank top. He knew that she was going to ask him to go surfing with her.

"Want to come surfing with me? No one is on the beach and mom and dad are busy right now, come on the waves are perfect!" She said and he shrugged, it couldn't hurt to go surfing right?

"Fine, I'll meet you out on the beach. Just don't go out into the water without me," He replied and she smiled, leaving his room and he stood up and stretched. Luckily he was already in a t-shirt and swimming trunks, hadn't really been in the mood to get into anything really fancy.

He glanced over at the messagegram, still concerned for the safety of Trenton. He left his room and headed down the hallway, making sure to take his surfboard from the closet where a ton of them were kept and left to go head to the beach.

As he walked down to the beach he noticed some commotion, then as he got closer he noticed that his sisters limp body was being dragged off the beach and towards the dense palm tree forest. He dropped his surf board and started running towards her and the person who was dragging her, they looked up and started to go faster.

"Let her go!" He shouted and tackled the person, they rolled a few times and Akoni pinned the person down by the shoulders. Their face was covered except for their eyes which were a dark green color, Akoni was about to punch the person when he stared into their eyes.

"H-Henry?" He asked and let out a breath, almost like he was in shock. He had met Prince Henry a couple of times, seeing as his parents would go to America a lot and they would usually take him with them. He thought Prince Henry was very good looking, but one thing he could never forget were his eyes. He hadn't seen such beautiful eyes like Henry's, and never would again.

He went to rip off the rest of the mask but the person pushed his hand away and then clasped a cloth over his mouth. Holding the back of his head to prevent him from pulling away.

Akoni tried to stay awake but soon succumbed to the drug and passed out, he soon heard the waves and felt the water hit his body. He slowly got up and blinked a few times, glancing around and noticing that it was nighttime. He then remembered about Lillian and his eyes got wide, he stumbled and got up and looked around. Noticing that the trail had been destroyed by the waves and wind, he let out a shout and fell to his knees.

So many question were running through his mind, was Henry really the one that had taken his sister? And if so then why? Akoni couldn't stop him from taking Lillian, he was just to focused on finding out if it was Henry behind the mask. He hit the sand with his fist and let out a scream of anger and confusion.

* * *

><p>Bachiko was sitting down in her room in front of her large vanity, the servant was brushing her hair and she was getting her makeup done by another servant. She was trying to sit still but it was hard, seeing as she hated being pampered and dressed up. But because she was a Princess, she was forced to do all the customs.<p>

She looked at her reflection and gave a tiny glare, her black hair was super straight and the servants had washed out the blue highlights she had put in earlier in the month. But of course she would add a different color before she went to bed, seeing as she changed the color every month.

Her eyes were so dark that they were practically black, she wished that she at least had some color to her eyes. She tried to convince her parents to let her get colored contacts, but they denied her request almost immediately.

"Princess Bachiko, your new kimono has arrived. Would you like to try it on?" One of the servants asked and Bachiko growled under her breath a little at the mention of her name which she hated, she would much rather be called Kumiyo.

"Wouldn't hurt," Bachiko replied and got up after her servant finished tying her hair into a bun and the other finished her makeup. They then helped her slip into the beautiful bright blue kimono that had a gorgeous flower pattern. The door opened and her brother Youta poked his head into the room, his black hair had been cut to exactly 3 inches long and was spiked in the front. His brown eyes looked over at Bachiko, she noticed the thin streaks of grey in them.

"Have you seen my Haori himo?" He asked and she pointed to her bed and he gave a small ah, he opened the door and walked over to bed. Tripping over his foot in the process and landing face first on her mattress, she chuckled a little and he quickly got up and acted like nothing happened. Grabbing the Haori himo and putting it on.

"Haven't you learned how to walk yet?" She asked with a slight chuckle, the 17 year old shrugged a little and glanced at her kimono. Giving a small whistle and then walking in circles around her with his hand on his chin, almost like he was inspecting something.

"Impressive, I'm guessing this is the one that Grandmother made you?" He asked and she gave a small nod, he looked down at his Haori and a distasteful look was etched onto his face.

"You should be honored to wear Father's old Haori! He wore that when he was once a Prince too you know," Bachiko said and Youta gave a small nod like 'Yeah I guess', he turned on his heel and walked over to the door. Stopping and glancing back at Bachiko.

"Don't forget, us two are meeting in the tea room with Mr. Yamamoto," He told her and she nodded as he left her room. When she was finished getting all her accessories done she left her room and headed down the hall, sliding open the door and seeing Youta and Mr. Yamamoto were already chatting away.

Mr. Yamamoto was an older man, probably about in his early 30s. He had straight black hair which was slightly shaggy and light brown thin eyes, his skin was on the pale side and he was very thin. He was holding a tea cup full of Kocha (Black Tea) and glanced up at the 14 1/2 year old.

"Ah, Konnichiwa Bachiko. Dono yō ni anata no kenkyū de yatte iru?" He asked and Bachiko knelt down next to her brother, she gave a small nod and replied.

"Watashi wa dono yō ni anata ni tsuite, yoi yatteru?" She replied and he nodded in her response, then started to speak in English.

"Just making sure your Japanese wasn't starting to get rusty," He said and she gave a small chuckle. He was always doing things like that, but how could her Japanese get rusty if she spoke it nearly every day?

"Anyways, I've come to talk to you about something. Have you started to take Karate lessons like I suggested?" He asked and the two glanced at each other, then looked at him and shook their heads.

"I see, then that'll make things much easier," He said and a dark smile made its way onto his face. Suddenly the doors were knocked down and one fell on top of Youta and Bachiko was grabbed from behind. She gave a yelp but a cloth was clasped over her mouth, causing her to become weak and weary.

"I'm sorry Bachiko, but business is business," He told her and she wanted to kick him in the gut, ever since Youta and her were children Mr. Yamamoto was their mentor and tutor. And now he was kidnapping her?

Before she could do anything the drug finally took control of her, her head became limp and she slumped forward. Falling into unconsciousness and not knowing what was going on around her, or that he brother had been knocked out by the hilt of a sword.


	4. Chapter 4: Protecting Days are Over

**Loved the feedback that all of you have given me, and also I'm glad that a lot of you weren't upset about Trenton and Akoni. Seeing as most people would be, and about Mr. Yamamoto betraying the Japanese Children. I'm just trying to make this as realistic as possible, and so it's great to see that you all like it :3**

**Zayn Habib Suleiman belongs to Princess of Flames, Thutmose Ahann Suleiman belongs to Rachael torie b, Thomas James Outerridge belongs to dxrlingpan and Ryselie Alexandria Leonie Outerridge belongs to ShadowDude90.**

* * *

><p>Thutmose sat down on the stool while the palace servants put on his jewelry and makeup, they put on his golden collar and slipped on his golden arm band. Another servant carefully put on the black eyeliner and slipped on his golden bracelets, when they finished he stood up and they carefully placed a golden ring on his head for his crown. Seeing as he was just a prince, and he couldn't wear the beautiful crown that his father got to wear.<p>

"You may go," He said in his usual cold, harsh voice. The servants nodded and quickly left his room, Thutmose glanced around the bedroom and caught his reflection in the large mirror that rested against the wall. He strode over to the mirror and stood in front of it, staring at his icy blue eyes and his straight black hair. The 17 year old stood tall and strong, his bare chest showing the muscle that he had acquired over the years.

"Thutmose! I thought you would be out and about by now," The voice of his younger brother, Zayn, called as he stepped into the room. The birthday boy walked over to Thutmose and stood next to his older brother, a large smile on his face. He was two inches taller then Thutmose who stood to 6'0, yet Zayn was thinner then the older sibling.

Zayn's dark brown hair was neatly styled and had a silver ring on his head to symbolize that he was a Prince, but not the next in line for the throne. His dark brown eyes looked black yet they had a look of joy and happiness in them, he had a silver band on one arm and a silver collar that looked like a pair of wings with a beautiful red jewel in the center. Both teenagers had a white, straight skirt that fell to their knees. Both with a thick red belt that fell in the center.

"I thought I would stay home today, it is your 17th birthday after all," Thutmose replied and glanced at his brother who was holding back a lot of excitement. Seeing as if he were to become to excited it could make him seem childish and not like a Prince.

"Only half a year until you're 18 you know, just have to wait a little longer," Zayn said with a small chuckle. Then he strode over to the balcony and pushed back the silky blue drapes, leaning on the railing and waving for Thutmose to come.

"Isn't that Aziza?" Zayn asked and Thutmose glanced down at the dark haired beauty, she was sitting on the steps with the water reaching up to her ankles. The Nile water gathered into a small private pool used for the royalty of the palace, two large stone pillars and beautiful white drapes kept those on the outside from seeing in. Plus large cattails and other plants grew up around the pillars almost like a makeshift fence.

She had her white dress pulled up to her knees to prevent it from getting wet, her long black hair lose and free while she had parts of it braided. Gold could be seen throughout her hair, and she had a golden arm band that spiraled up her bicep.

"Only one more year until she's old enough to be your wife," Zayn teased Thutmose who ignored his younger brother. Aziza picked up a flower that was drifting along the water, Thutmose smiled a little as he watched her. She moved with such grace and beauty, the only problem was that his parents were going to have him be married to another. He wouldn't mind marrying someone else, but his thoughts would always stray back to Aziza.

"Hey Aziza! Why don't you come up to my room later!" Zayn yelled and she looked up at the Prince, rolling her green eyes and chuckling a bit. She stood up and let her dress fall back to its original length, her hand on her hip and Zayn had a stupid grin on his face.

"I'm afraid I can't, rules are rules!" She yelled back and Zayn let out a sigh and rolled his head a little.

"No one will know! It can be just the two of us," He teased and she shook her head and left the pool, her two servants following after her. Thutmose looked over at Zayn who let out a chuckle.

"I think I'll head down to the pool, maybe I'll run into Aziza on the way," Zayn said with a wink and jogged out of Thutmose's room. Zayn always teased Thutmose about Aziza, he never had time for relationships unlike Thutmose who loved to flirt with girls. They always melted around him, mostly because he was a Prince.

He left his room and headed down the hallway, looking at all the drawings on the walls and trying to ignore most of them. He didn't like reading about the history of Egypt, especially about the war that happened so many years ago.

Thutmose stepped into the throne room and saw his mother sitting on her throne, she seemed to radiate grace and beauty and always had a sense of sophistication about her. She looked over at her son and her icy blue eyes sparkled, Thutmose was her favorite and Zayn was their father's favorite.

"Thutmose! How are you today my son?" She asked as she rose from her throne, her dark blue dress fell past her ankles and a thick golden belt made it show off her figure. The dress had thick straps instead of sleeves and fell into a low, wide v-neck. For 38 she looked amazing, though she was a Queen of Egypt so she had to look like that.

"I'm doing well mother, how is father?" He replied and strode over to her, giving her a small hug. Her straight black smelled like honey and fell to her shoulders, she had a small golden string crown instead of her usual crown which she hardly liked to wear because it was so heavy.

"He's currently putting the final plans together for Zayn's party tonight, a lot of people will be coming and I expect you to be on your best behavior," She warned Thutmose and tapped his nose like a little child. Before he could speak a servant entered the room and informed his mother that she was requested by her husband.

"After I'm done speaking with your father, I want to talk to you about Aziza," She told Thutmose who tensed a little, she left the throne room with the servant and he let out a sigh. He decided to return to his bedroom, nothing to do around the palace as everyone was getting ready for Zayn's large party.

He entered his room and went to go sit down on his bed when he heard splashing from outside, he wondered if some of the children around the palace were playing in the pool without someone watching them. He strode over to the balcony and glanced down at the pool, only there wasn't children splashing around in the pool. It was Zayn who was pushing away two large men, trying to get back onto the steps but they would drag him down into the water almost like they were trying to drown him.

Thutmose's eyes got wide and his heart started to pound, he rushed back into his room and grabbed twin katanas and ran out and down the hall. Passing by servants who were caught off guard by Thutmose running through the palace. He calculated how long it would take him to get to the pool, maybe 2 or 3 minutes at most?

As the time passed he counted down, rushing through the palace wishing that it was smaller. He just hoped that Zayn wouldn't be dead, or worse gone. He remembered his parents telling him that already 3 Royal children had been missing and the rumors are saying it's kidnappings.

He pushed the drapes away and saw Zayn out cold on the stone, being tied up with a gag around his mouth. Anger etched onto Thutmose's face and without hesitation he charged over to the two and sliced at them, they jumped back and pulled out weapons of their own. Each held a sword in one hand and they had on masks so he couldn't see their faces, only their eyes.

"Back away from the Prince and I won't have to stain the floor with your blood," Thutmose warned. A sharp pain irrupted in his head and he crumbled to the ground, a person stepping over his body and picking up Zayn and slinging him over their shoulder.

Thutmose tried to get up but he was to weak, he succumbed to sleep and lay against the cold stone. Not knowing what happened to Zayn, or where he was being taken.

* * *

><p>Ryselie looked at herself in the mirror hanging on the wall in her beautiful room, her straight dark strawberry hair had been put into an updo and slightly curled. Her hazel eyes were a reminder of her mother and she glanced at the dress that she was wearing, a small smile making its way onto her face.<p>

The dress was white and navy blue, the navy blue part looked like it was a robe that had the sleeved cut off and the front cut off as well. The white sleeves were long and the back was longer then the front, in the middle of the dress it tied in a criss-cross pattern. Her corset underneath made her look thinner and pushed up her chest to give the illusion that she looked older then she did, although compared to other women she was smaller up front.

"Ryselie, are you ready yet?" The voice of her older brother, Thomas, asked as he opened up her door and stepped inside her room. She turned around and looked at the 18 year old, he was the spitting image of their father and his princely outfit just made him seem more like King Grant.

His hair was tousled and sideswept, if not it would touch his eyebrows. It barely touched the top of his ears and was a dull blonde, but Ryselie saw it more as a light brown color. His eyes were hazel just like hers, but more piercing and calculating then her simple and sweet eyes. He had on a simple long sleeved white shirt that tied up by the collar in a criss-crossed pattern like the front of her dress, except the strings hung down and weren't hidden.

He had on a simple vest and the sleeves were thicker and barely went over his shoulder, it tied in the front _also _like her dress but the strings were hidden. The bottom of the vest was cut in thick strips and barely reached the very top of his thigh, the outfit was finished with dark thick pants and dark boots. It was winter now and so their clothing had to be on the thick side, only the woman had to wear cloaks and robes to keep warm.

"Sorry for taking so long Thomas, just making sure everything fit just right," She replied and he shrugged a little. He got annoyed easily and it's very easy to set him off, especially when their mother called him Tommy. That made him _so _angry.

"Well come on now, I want to finish our stroll around the garden before the rain starts," Thomas told her and turned on his heel, leaving her room and she followed out after him. Making sure to grab her thick dark purple cloak and put it on, she passed by her father's study and heard him talking to their mother about something. But she didn't want to eavesdrop and so she continued on down the hallway.

She left the castle and went into the garden, passing through the archway and into where they kept all the flowers that bloomed during the winter. They were such strange flowers and Ryselie wondered how her parents came across them.

"Ryselie, over here!" Thomas called and she followed the sound of his voice, she saw him sitting down on a stone bench and strode over to him. Sitting down next to him she glanced over at her older brother, mustering up the courage to ask an important question.

"Are you worried about becoming King?" She asked and Thomas closed his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh and leaning back against the bench.

"I'm not worried, I just don't want to think about it," Thomas replied and Ryselie gave a small nod. She knew he didn't like talking about responsibilities, but sometime he would have to give up his childish ways and think about ruling a kingdom.

She was about to ask something else when she noticed a gleam out of the corner of her eye, she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and got up. "Where are you going?" Thomas asked and looked at his sister, she waved her hand for him to be quiet and carefully followed where the gleam was coming from.

Ryselie's heels clicked against the stones and she stopped to take them off, setting them down next to a large stone flower box and continuing on. The gleam seemed to be coming from where they kept all the fruit trees, but no one should be in there during this time of year. It wasn't like any fruit grew, unless they were getting all the rotten ones off of the ground.

She stepped into the orchard and was surprised at how dark everything was, she bent down and grabbed what was causing the gleam. It was her father's pocket watch, but what was it doing out here?

A cloth was wrapped around her mouth and she was pushed to the ground, she tried to struggle but whoever was pinning her down was extremely strong. They grabbed her wrists and tied them together, then tied her ankles together and picked her up. Slamming her head against the trunk of a tree and she was knocked out instantly, Thomas didn't know that she was being kidnapped and Ryselie didn't know what was happening to her.


	5. Chapter 5: Party Crashers

**Hello everyone! If you're wondering why I haven't updated over the weekend is because I feel like no one appreciates how I update so fast, and plus hardly ANYONE reviewed last chapter. Except for a select few who I appreciate their reviews dearly n-n**

**Elodie Liana Bruno belongs to EmberandChocolate Returns, Jonathan Alexander Bruno belongs to spikey devil, James Arthur Phillip Louis Windsor and Daniel Alexander Benjamin Albert Windsor belong to Xx La Fille En Feu xX. Billie Rose Thorn and Isabelle Violet Thorn belong to DCdreamer55, Annette Camille Davison belongs to Hope You Will Always Stay.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Henry sat down criss-crossed with his hands on his knees, waiting in the small room for Bethany. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and stared at his dark green eyes, they had dark circles under them. And he had a weird pattern of metal surrounding his eye and going down his chin to his neck, which was hidden by the high collar of his black shirt.<p>

"Henry, you're requested by Bethany in the lab," Jamie said as she walked past the slightly open door. Henry stood up and left the room, heading down the hallway and pushing open a large white door. The lab was pure white and large tubes lined the walls, Bethany wore a white skintight suit and had a small hologram screen following her around.

"Are they doing alright?" Henry asked as he walked over to Bethany who glanced over at him, he looked up at one of the large tubes that were filled with a water like liquid only it was orange in color. Ryselie floated in the water curled up like a ball, a mask over her mouth with the tube pumping air into her lungs. She was in a white skin tight sports bra and shorts, her right arm being operated on by small robot arms that were turning her into a cyborg.

"They're doing fine, although it'll be hard to make them obey," She replied and Henry stared at Ryselie, his heart pounded as he looked at his love. Sure he was betrothed to Lillian, but before he was betrothed to Ryselie when they were just toddlers. But of course, England and America got into a nasty feud and the betrothal was cut off.

He still had a deep love for her, and hated to see her being turned into something that she wasn't. But he couldn't prevent it, if he did anything that wasn't what his 'masters' wanted then his mind would be shut off and be controlled by them. He was simply a shell, awaiting orders.

Henry glanced at the other tubes, seeing all the royal child being turned into machines. Some would be used for killing, others probably less dangerous jobs. Or simply be sold on the black market, the 'masters' weren't planning on giving them back any time soon. And some even wanted to use the teenagers for their own pleasures.

"You shouldn't worry to much, anyways you have a ball to attend," Bethany said with a slight smirk and Henry remembered what his mission was. He wouldn't be able to go through with it of his own free will, he knew he would be turned into a mindless robot. But at least he wouldn't have the guilt of knowing of something he did out of his will.

* * *

><p><em>"Three Royal Children, my my what a prize," The man said as he sat on a stool and stared at the three tied up American royals, Isabelle looked up at the man with a glare and struggled to get out of her bonds.<br>_

_"I wouldn't bother," He said and grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up so he could look into her eyes, the 17 year old glanced down at her two younger siblings. Billie looked up with fear in her dark green eyes while Henry was crying, the man threw Isabelle down and pulled out a knife. Grabbing Henry's hand and pinning him down on the ground, his foot on the 7 year olds back._

_"Stop crying or else I'll give you something to cry about!" He shouted and put the knife to Henry's index finger, slicing it a little so blood came out. It only caused the little boy to cry even louder, which made the man angry.  
><em>

_"I'm sure I can get the same amount of money with only two royals," He said and raised the knife, Isabelle shouted and the man looked up at her. Tears in her eyes as she glanced over at the 10 year old, who had tears in her eyes also._

_"Take me instead, don't hurt them. Please," Isabelle said and Billie shook her head and started to speak but the man kicked her away. Heading over to Isabelle and putting the knife to her throat, a dark smile on his face.  
><em>

_"If you insist, Princess," He slit her throat and let her body fall to the ground bleeding out, Billie screamed and Henry just cried. The man knocked both of them out and sewed their mouths shut so they couldn't make anymore noise._

Billie shot up in her bed, sweating and breathing fast. She looked up at the clock in her room and saw it was only midnight, she shook her head a few times and swung her legs over to the side of the bed. Taking in some deep breaths and trying to calm herself down.

She had the same nightmare almost every night, she hated going to sleep only to be thrown back into her past. She stood up and walked over to her bathroom, splashing some water on her face and glancing up at her reflection in the mirror.

Her hair was dark brown and was in a messy bun, usually it would be in ringlets falling past her shoulders. Her eyes were dark green just like Henry's, her younger brother. Her nose piercing was a reminder of when she went through her rebellious phase so many years ago.

On her right wrist there was a tattoo of a white stallion, surrounded by roses and violets intertwined with thorns. It was a constant reminder of her siblings, she never wanted to forget her sister. And always wanted to be close to her little brother.

"Better get back to bed, have that ball tomorrow," Billie mumbled as she dried off her face, she left the bathroom and crawled back into bed. Knowing that something might happen at the ball, and hoping that maybe. Just _maybe _she would be able to find her little brother.

* * *

><p>Elodie sat down at the dining table, waiting until her parents entered for them to start eating. The time was 6 PM, her parents were usually in and out by then. Seeing as they were so busy, she wondered what was keeping them from dinner.<p>

She glanced down at her empty plate and saw her reflection in the polished glass, her dark brown hair was braided back into a fish-tail braid. And the light of the room made her dark red streaks show, her eyes were hazel with small flecks of gold in them thanks to her dad. Her eyelashes were already long and thick, so she had no need for mascara.

The 15 year old would usually be wearing a fancy dress, but for the time being she was wearing white skinny jeans with a light blue lacy top and light blue flats. She loved dresses, but having to wear one every single day got on her nerves.

"Mom and Dad aren't here?" The voice of her older brother, Jonathan, asked as he stepped into the dining room. His green eyes glanced around the room and he had his hands in his short pockets, his blonde hair rested on his shoulders and he took a seat at the table. Across from Elodie.

"I don't know where they are, they're never late to a meal," Elodie replied and glanced up at the clock, it was now 6:30 and she was starting to worry. What if something happened to them? With all the kidnappings going on, she was having anxiety. But the security around the castle grounds was very good, her parents made sure to hire more guards and not let anyone in unless they had a written letter.

The door opened to the dining room and their parents walked in, sitting down at either ends of the table and looking flustered. Their mother was talking on her cell phone in Italian, sounding angry and very upset over something.

"Papà, che cosa è la mamma sconvolta riguardo?" Elodie asked her father who's golden eyes glanced over at her, he had dark circles under his eyes and she knew why. He was planning to go on a trip to Alaska, but apparently because of all the kidnappings and problems with rebellion in other Kingdoms. Some planes aren't allowed to fly into certain countries.

"Sta cercando di capire di andare in Australia per la palla, anche se sembra che gli aeroporti ci vengono chiuse. Ma troveremo un modo, non ti preoccupare," He replied and gave a small nod to reassure her, but she knew that it wasn't as simple as that. She hoped they would be able to go to the ball, but she had doubts.

"Elodie, don't worry. Just eat," The 17 year old told Elodie and she let out a small breath, starting to eat her Panzanella. She glanced over at her mother who's green eyes were filled with anger, she hated it when her mother was angry. It made Elodie extremely shy and reserved.

* * *

><p>"James, where is your brother?!" James' mother, Lianne, asked as she saw him enter the ball room which was being decorated for the ball later tonight. She was talking to one of the decorators and seemed upset, they probably messed up something and he knew how OCD his mother could get.<p>

"Probably running around the garden, I'll go see if I can find him," James replied and his mother gave a small nod, continuing to talk with the decorator who was writing everything down. Only James' mother was talking faster then the poor woman could write.

The 18 year old left the ballroom and headed down the hallway, passing by servants who were rushing to get ready for the ball. He stopped in front of a mirror that hung on the wall, glancing at himself and having a slight glare on his face.

His honey blonde hair was short and wavy, neatly groomed like it was everyday. His blue eyes looked exactly like his father's, people told him all the time he looked like his father did when he was 18. Which made James a little upset, seeing as he felt like he lived in the shadow of his father.

He had on a pair of blue trousers, a white collared shirt with a blue/white plaid tie and a green vest that buttoned in the front and a pair of simple brown loafers. He glanced down at his wrist watch which belonged to his grandfather, wishing he was still alive.

James continued on down the hallway and exited the foyer which led to the garden, large rose bushes and hedges lined the garden pathway and tall trees hung over head. He always liked walking around the garden, although sometimes it made him sorrowful. Seeing as him and his grandfather would walk around the gardens and talk a lot.

"Daniel!" James called as he walked down the pathway, turning a corner and seeing his younger brother sitting on a bench drinking some water. His honey blonde hair was pulled back into a small pony tail and he had sweat covering his face, he wore a simple tank and running shorts with tennis shoes on.

"There you are, mom has been wondering where you've been for the last hour," James said as he walked over to Daniel and stood in front of him, looking down at the 17 year old who shrugged and took another drink of water.

"I've been trying to _avoid _her for the last hour, I know that once I step foot inside she'll make me help set up," He told his older brother and stretched, James gave a small nod. If he had the chance he would avoid his mother every second he could, but being the oldest and next in line he was always busy with things.

"Anyways, you better get your butt inside unless you want to be sleeping in the stables tonight," James told him and left the teenager sitting on the bench, he had to get back inside before his mother got angry and came out looking for him. He was actually supposed to just go get a servant to find his brother, but he didn't feel like it.

A few hours later, the ball was in full swing. All the people were dancing and chatting, James was greeting people as they entered and Daniel was off flirting with the girls like usual.

"Hello Annette," Daniel said with a small smile, the Canadian Princess turned around and looked up at the Prince. Her light greenishblue eyes locked with his blue eyes, although they were betrothed she didn't care all that much for him.

"Hi Daniel, I assume you've been doing well?" She asked and he nodded, her light brown hair was curled and put up into a bun with gems to make her look more beautiful. Daniel admitted that she was gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as himself.

"You look very beautiful tonight," He complimented her and she blushed a little, being the shy girl she was she blushed easily. Especially when someone said something nice about her.

"Thank you," She said quietly and Daniel grabbed her hand and danced out onto the dance floor with her, the waltz was playing and so he took the chance to show off.

In the meantime, Akoni and Trenton were standing out on the balcony talking. Akoni was telling Trenton all about what had happened to his sister, and about Henry. He was practically sobbing, but as a Prince he was also trying to keep himself from falling apart.

"Hey, it'll be alright. I'm sure they'll find her," Trenton tried to reassure his boyfriend, gently linking his hand with Akoni's. He glanced back at the ball room and then to Akoni, "Maybe we should go somewhere more private, I heard there were going to be photographers here," Trenton whispered and Akoni nodded.

The two quietly headed further down the balcony, it wrapped around to the side of the castle where there were no windows. Ivy crawled up the walls and covered the railing, almost as if no one had been over there in a long time.

"I know you're worried Akoni, but for tonight just try to have a positive attitude. I'm right here for you," Trenton said and kissed Akoni who gave a small smile. Glad that he had someone who cared for him, and for someone to listen to him and not care that he wasn't acting like a prince.

Akoni slipped his tongue into Trenton's mouth and the Prince grinned, Trenton pushed Akoni against the wall and slipped his hands up the princes shirt. They had waited months to see each other, and weren't going to let some ball ruin such a romantic moment. If they wanted to kiss, they were going to kiss. If someone found them, they didn't care. They were together, and that's all that mattered to them at the moment.

As the ball continued on, the couples danced and danced. Not thinking about the recent news of the kidnappings, Princes and Princess' chatted, Kings and Queens danced, the ball was loud yet fun.

Thutmose was leaning against the wall sipping a glass of punch, he felt uncomfortable in his suit and kept moving around and scratching his arms. He glanced up at one of the stained glass windows and noticed something was off about it, he squinted his eyes and saw that there was a figure standing in the window frame. Posing like one of the pieces and fitting in, the only thing that was off was their outfit. Seeing as it swayed in the wind.

He was about to shout when all the lights shut off and the room was filled with gasps and screams, without wasting time he dropped his glass and took off his suit coat which was hiding his twin katanas that were tied to his back. He pulled them out and scanned the room, the moonlight from outside hardly giving any vision.

"Royals! It is a pleasure for me to be in your presence this evening," A male voice spoke and everyone looked around for where it had come from, a few people shouted and everyone looked up at the stained glass window that Thutmose was looking at earlier.

"Though I am a little upset that you did not invite me here, so I took the responsibility of inviting some of my own guests, to replace a few of yours," The voice said with a dark laugh. All the stained glass windows shattered and black figures jumped through into the ballroom, people tried to the leave the ballroom but the doors were shut and locked.

Thutmose could hardly see anything, but he was used to the faint glow of candles and lanterns unlike the brightness of the electric lights that most royals used. He could make out the figures of people running around, but he also noticed that some weren't wearing suits or dresses. He instantly realized they were the attackers, and went after one.

The sound of gunshots broke through the screams and shouts of the crowd, Thutmose wondered what idiot had brought a gun to a ball. But then again, he had brought katanas so he shouldn't be complaining.

With all the confusion and screaming, Thutmose couldn't keep his eye on a target for more then a few seconds. He would be pushed around or shoved away from his target, he got frustrated and decided to get to a higher ground. Jumping on one of the tables and scanning the crowd, only for the lights to come back on and the crowd to stand around looking dazed.

People were hurt and things were broken, the doors slowly opened and guards were knocked out all outside. Thutmose quickly put his katanas back and jumped off the table, swiping his suit coat from the ground in the corner and putting it on. He noticed some people crying and others frantically looking for people.

"Thutmose!" A female voice called his name and Elodie ran up to the teenager, tears stained her face and she was breathing fast. He wiped her tears away and looked down at her, trying to keep her calm. They were betrothed after all, and he did have a love for the girl.

"Have you seen Jonathan?! I can't find him anywhere!" She asked and kept repeating the question over and over, he grabbed her biceps and shook her a few times. Stopping and making her look him in the eyes.

"Elodie, he's gone with all the other missing people, he's been kidnapped," Thutmose told her and she started to sob, buring her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around him. He stroked her head and held her, knowing what it felt like to lose someone close to you.

He looked up at the walls and noticed that at the very top near the roof, written in blood was the names of all the people who were kidnapped. They were all the names of Royals, and Thutmose saw Jonathan's name scribbled along with the others.


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunters are being Hunted

**Hello Everyone! I hope that you've had a very good Christmas and New Years, and also that 2014 was a good year for you ^w^ Well now that the New Year is here, hopefully it's as good as the last one. Or even better! :D**

**There's also a slight make-out scene between Akoni and Trenton, so if you want to skip that you're welcome to. Just a warning for those of you who don't like Yaoi!**

**Some crazy stuff will be going down in this chapter, just a little warning! So hold on to your seat, or pants, or skirt whatever you're wearing/sitting on xD Or just grip your phone real tight, here weeeee goooo!**

* * *

><p>Ryselie woke with a start, her heart pounding and sweat rolling down her face. She sat up and held the blanket close, instead of being hot she was shivering. Yet she didn't know <em>why, <em>she felt a stinging pain in her right arm and glanced down. Letting out a scream at what she saw, it wasn't _her _arm. It was a _fake _arm. Smooth and slick, with what looked like slits all throughout it, almost like a hundred different panels.

"Ryselie, I heard a scream. Are you alright?" She heard a voice and looked over at the door, standing in the doorway was Henry. In nothing but pajama bottoms, she looked him up and down. Noticing that he was different, he looked more. . . _Mature._ . . But she didn't know why, of course she noticed the strange metal design along his face. But she didn't mind.

"I-I'm fine Henry, j-just fine," She said and swallowed. Giving a small smile, but she knew that Henry wouldn't ever buy it. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, sitting down next to her on the bed and wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. She leaned into him, feeling safe in his embrace.

"I know how scared you are, but it'll pass. Until then, I'll be right here next to you," He said trying to comfort her fears. She closed her eyes and let out a small breath, arranging herself so she faced him more. He played with her hair while they laid together in the bed, after a while she finally fell back asleep. Feeling calm and collected with Henry by her side.

* * *

><p>Thutmose leaned on the railing of his balcony, looking down at the pool and seeing the children playing in the water. Only now they had put guards at the steps and the entrance, making sure no one came in unless granted permission.<p>

"Thutmose, you can't stay in here forever," The voice of his worried mother spoke and he let out a sigh, standing up straight and turning around to face his mother who had a look of worry on her usual kind face.

"I-I know, but I just haven't been able to bring myself to face father," Thutmose said and his mother brought him into a hug, holding him close almost like she didn't want to ever let him go.

Thutmose was usually cold and harsh, giving orders to the servants and always dealing with problems around the kingdom. He was usually the one to handle where the new Pyramids would be built and or new buildings in the cities. But at the moment, he was just a little boy scared and broken. He had lost his brother, and he crumbled in his mothers arms. Tears staining his face as she held him close.

"I know it hurts, but we'll find your brother. I'm sure of it," She said trying to comfort her son. Thutmose gave a small nod, he was still a Prince and had to act like one. So he didn't want to cause a scene and have a mental breakdown.

After talking to his mother for a little while longer, he was sent back to his room to cool down and collect himself until dinner was ready. He sat on his bed and looked at the drapes that led to the balcony, the white silk blew in the gentle desert breeze. Thutmose let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair.

He looked over at his katanas that gleamed in the light of the moon that shone through the drapes, he got up and walked over to them. Picking one up and holding it up so it caught the moonlight and shown his reflection, he stared into his icy blue eyes and knew that he had to go find Zayn.

**(A/N: I usually don't do this during the story, but I HIGHLY recommend listening to "Short Hair- Mulan OST" and starting at 1:30. It'll make this scene a lot better ;3)**

Thutmose walked over to the mirror that hung on the far wall and picked up a cloth, dipping it in the water and removing his makeup from his face. He then took off his golden crown and set it next to the bowl. He then took off his armband and picked up black bands and slipped them on his biceps, he took of his jewelry and set it next to the crown.

He picked up a sleeveless dark brown leather shirt and slipped it on, the revolutionary light weight silk lining either keeps it insulated or cooled off. Perfect for any weather, wherever he has to go to find Zayn. On his bottom half, he pulled on a flexible lightweight material his country makes known as Polyvinyl Silk, which also resists tearing and acts as armor. The pants were black, but resisted heat as well.

His sheath was on his back and his daggers on his chest. Around his neck he put on a brown leather band with a seal on it with his country's symbol engraved into it. So those he killed while trying to find Zayn knew who he was, so they'd take that knowledge down to hell.

He slipped his katanas into the sheath on his back, and took one last look at himself in the mirror. He wouldn't be coming back for a long time, and by then who knew if he would be the same. He wrote a note for his mother, and left it on his bed. Then walked out onto his balcony and dove off into the pool below, which was actually quite deep.

* * *

><p>Trenton and his parents were visiting Hawaii for the weekend, sure Trenton was happy to be seeing Akoni. But his sister had been kidnapped the night of the ball, and ever since then he had been in a depressed mood and wasn't talking to anyone.<p>

He stood next to his father as his parents talked with Akoni's in the throne room, his father looked down at him while the Queens talked. And motioned for him to go somewhere before the couples started to fight and get angry, he nodded and left the throne room. Heading down one of the halls and glancing up at the paintings that hung.

"Trenton! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" The voice of Akoni snapped Trenton out of his depression only for a few mere moments, when he looked over and saw the teenager coming down the hall to greet him. His eyes looked down at the ground to avoid his gaze.

"I-I don't know why," Trenton mumbled, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Akoni tilted the boys head up so he looked into his brown eyes, but Trenton still looked away.

"Trenton, I know how bad you're hurting-"

"No you don't Akoni!" Trenton shouted and slapped Akoni's hand away, the teenager stumbled back in surprise and Trenton glared at the black haired boy. Fire in his eyes and his hands clenched into fists.

"You don't know how it feels okay?! So stop acting like you do!" Trenton shouted through his anger, instead of yelling and getting angry at the brunette. Akoni wrapped his arms around Trenton and hugged him gently, Trenton crying into Akoni's shoulder. Letting out all his bottled up emotions flow.

Akoni and Trenton ended up in Akoni's bedroom, where they just sat on his bed and talked for the longest time. Trenton letting out all his emotions and spilling everything to his boyfriend who just sat and listened, nodding his head every so often to let the brunette know he was listening.

"I-I'm just so lost and angry, I have no where to go," Trenton said and let out a breath. Shaking his head a few times and wiping off his sweaty palms on his jeans, Akoni turned Trenton's head so he was looking at the black haired boy and gave him a kiss.

"You have me, and that's all your need," Akoni said and the smallest smile made its way onto Trenton's face. He kissed the boy again, and this time indulged himself. He just wanted to be happy, and being with Akoni always made him the happiest.

Akoni gently pushed the teenager down onto the bed and knelt above him, slipping off his shirt and tossing it to the ground. Trenton grinned and took the chance to slip off Akoni's own shirt, running his hands up along his chest admiring it.

Trenton slipped his tongue into Akoni's mouth and the teenager did the same, he started to slip off Trenton's jeans when there was a knock at the door. Causing Akoni to quickly get up and put his shirt on, Trenton pulling his jeans back up and putting on his shirt right when the door opened.

"Oh, I didn't think you two would be in here. Anyways, your parents are looking for you. They want to have some tea and chat with you a little," One of the maids said and the two quickly nodded and she left. They looked over at each other with the largest smiles on their faces, a little disappointed that they were interrupted.

* * *

><p>"P-Please! I'll tell you what you need to know!" The man said with fear in his voice, staring at the teenager with wide eyes while he was pushed against the wall with the serrated blade against his neck.<p>

"Сделать это быстро," The blonde said and tossed the man to the ground, he scrambled to his feet and was taking fast shallow breaths. His arm bloody and so was his leg.

"They're being held on an old island in the middle of the Atlantic, I don't know where-" The man was cut off by the blade slicing through his neck, letting his head fall to the ground and roll over to the teenager who stopped it with his foot.

The flash of lightning cast a shadow across Franz's face, his dark grey eyes full of hate and anger. The usual skittish boy had been hunting down any connections to his sisters kidnappings, and if they didn't know anything he simply killed them. He didn't have time to hear them plead for their lives.

"Furantsu wa, watashitachiha iku shutoku suru hitsuyō ga ari," Youta said as he stepped out from the back of the clock shop, holding a small pocket watch in his hand and the chain connected to his belt. Franz nodded and wiped off his sword on a piece of table cloth, then slipped it into the sheath on his back.

"I found this in the back, looks like he's our next target," Youta said and handed a photo to Franz who looked it over, the woman was about 23 and had curly blonde hair but a lot of makeup on. She looked _too _perfect, and he assumed she worked in a very risky business.

He turned over the photo to see an address and number written on the back, a small grin making its way onto his pale face. Las Vegas Nevada, now it was starting to make sense.

"Call the number, ask for a Carlene Pierce. Request to see her for, _money _purposes," He told Youta who nodded and walked over to the phone that hung on the wall, he dialed in the number written on the back of the photo and did a perfect American Accent.

Franz sat on a chair and propped his feet up onto one of the work desks that was littered with clocks and clock pieces, gears here and there, small round glass pieces, chains. Everything. "Well?" Franz asked as Youta hung up the phone and then smashed it with a thick old clock.

"We have a meeting on Sunday night, at The Mirage. We're told to wear suits, and look professional," Youta replied and Franz chuckled a little. He picked up one of the pocket watches that sat on the work desk and turned it over in his hand, seeing the initials **C.P. **etched into the metal.

"Oh, we'll be professional all right. I just hope they're professional, you know how those security guards can get," Franz said and Youta nodded a little with a smirk on his face. The 17 year old sat down across from Franz who looked at him through a small piece of glass. "Let's just hope Miss Carlene doesn't back out of our deal."


	7. Chapter 7: Things are getting Serious

The next morning Ryselie woke with a start, only to find that Henry was no longer with her and instead there was a note taped to her door. She got out of the bed and walked over to the door and tore the note off, reading it and then tossing it over her shoulder. She then noticed a pair of clothes resting on a chair in the corner and shrugged a little, she went over and grabbed them and quickly put them on.

It was a skin tight suit that was navy in color with white polka dots spread throughout it, the pattern reminded her of a type of vintage style that she really liked. She smiled a little and wondered if Henry had picked this particular suit out for her, but she pushed the thought aside and finished putting her dark strawberry blonde hair in a pony tail and left her room.

She walked down the hallway and tried to find the gym, the note gave vague instructions on how to get there and with pure luck she managed to find the gym. She opened up the doors and just stood there with wide eyes as she saw who was in the gym, nearly one child from every royal family was sitting on the sidelines of the gym while Henry stood in the center with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you could come, I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the gym," He said and she gulped, she strode over to where Zayn was sitting and sat down next to him. Everyone was quiet and just stared at the floor, not wanting to speak or anything. She wondered if it was out of fear of Henry, but she wasn't sure what the reason was.

Henry looked over all the teenagers like he was some type of teacher, seeing as he was younger then Ryselie by two years it was strange to see him in charge. "The reason why you are all here is because you will be training, since you are all new you will be training with me for a while until you gain enough skill to move on," He told them all and Ryselie tensed, she wasn't much of a fighter as that was usually left up to her brother.

"Natalya, you will be the first one. Please come up and take a fighting stance," He said and Natalya's head shot up and she let out a small yawn, she slowly got up and walked over to the center of the room where Henry was. She stood a few feet away from him and took her best fighting stance, most Royal children were required to learn basic self defense but not much.

Ryselie noticed how scared Natalya looked, her blue-green eyes stared at Henry like he was some murderer about to take another victim. Ryselie watched as Henry suddenly vanished and a gasp escaped from the crowd of royals, then Natalya let out a yelp and fell to the floor. Henry appeared beside her and she growled under her breath.

"What kind of dirty trick was that?!" She growled and pushed herself up, turning to face Henry who brushed some dirt off his sleeve.

"That wasn't a trick, I was moving to fast for you to see," He told her and she just stood there staring at him, he pointed to where she was sitting and she lazily walked back over to her spot and sat down. Looking angry but tired at the same time, Henry pointed to Zayn and motioned for him to come up.

Zayn stood and walked over to the center of the room, he swallowed and got into a fighting stance. Once again Henry vanished and now everyone was eagerly waiting to see what was going to happen, suddenly Zayn jumped out of the way and with a loud shout swung his leg up and made contact with something. Henry appeared and fell to the floor on his face, he groaned and pushed himself up. Wiping away the blood that trailed out of his nose.

"Impressive, I see you won't have trouble learning," Henry said and a small smile made its way onto Zayn's face, Henry pointed at his spot and Zayn returned next to Ryselie looking proud and happy. Henry stretched and then pointed to Ryselie who's eyes got wide, she shakily stood up and went over to the center of the room.

Instead of vanishing like Henry did before, he charged at Ryselie and went to punch her but she quickly stepped out of the way and went to elbow him in the back. But he managed to jump out of the way and with a kick he hit the back of her knee, she yelped and fell to the floor on her knees in pain. Henry stood behind her and she could feel the disappointment that radiated from him.

He turned around and started to talk more but she had zoned him out, she was breathing hard and clenched her hands tightly. "We're not finished!" She shouted and jumped up to her feet and brought her hand down to his shoulder, but before she could make contact he grabbed her hand and flipped her over so she landed on her back.

"I believe we are finished, go back to your seat and be quiet," He said in a cold voice that didn't suit him at all. She coughed out some blood and stood up, walking over to her spot and sat down next to Zayn. She tried to listen to Henry speak but she just couldn't, this wasn't the Henry that she knew. This was some robot who was wearing Henry's skin.

* * *

><p>Franz and Youta stood outside of the casino and glanced at each other, their black suits made them look like business men and they had their weapons neatly hidden away in their suit coats. They both entered the casino and weren't all surprised at the atmosphere that it had, people getting drunk at the bars and people wasting their life savings on gambling and slot machines.<p>

"I wonder how many people have wasted their lives here," Franz asked as he looked around the casino. Youta shrugged a little and felt uncomfortable as they walked through the place, smoke filling the air and causing the two to cough every once in a while. Franz was close to actually putting a cloth to his mouth to keep the smoke out.

The two noticed two large men standing in front of a staircase that had a red rope blocking off entrance to it, they glanced at each other and then headed over to where the two large men were. "I assume this is where to meet Carlene Pierce?" Franz asked and the two men raised their eyebrows.

"And what would you two kids want with her?" One of them asked and Franz knew they would have to deal with this, the trouble with being young and having to do things like this weren't a very good combination and it didn't go over well with certain people.

"We have a meeting with her, why else would we be here?" Franz replied and the man growled under his breath and was about to speak when a woman's voice interrupted him.

"So you're the two who called me last week, I assumed you'd be older," The voice said and a woman stepped down the staircase with a smirk on her face, stopping on the last step and having her hands on her hips as she looked at the two.

"Yeah I'm sure a lot of people assume we're older," Franz mumbled under his breath and Youta spoke up.

"Ms. Pierce, is there somewhere you'd like to meet with us?" He asked and she motioned for _Mason _to remove the red rope which he did, she turned and headed up the stairs and the two followed after her.

Once they made it up stairs it seemed that the atmosphere changed dramatically, everything was quiet and the people who were up there were just casually talking and drinking some wine or eating little sandwiches and things on tooth picks. Carlene led them over to a small area and she sat down on a chair while the two of them had to sit on bean bags.

"So, what business do you have with me?" She asked as she crossed her legs and lit a cigarette, blowing out a mouth full of smoke which happened to hit Franz right in the face. He had to resist coughing and just sat there very tense.

"We want information and know you can give us it," Youta said and a dark smirk spread across her face and she took in another mouth full of smoke, this time blowing it out to the side of her instead of right into Franz's face.

"It depends on what type of information you want from me," She said and glanced at Youta with a dark look in her eyes.

"We want to know why the Royal Children are disappearing," Franz told her and she let out a sigh and closed her eyes while blowing out another mouth full of smoke.

"That's something that I personally cannot help you with, but I know another source who has that information. The only problem is that he's been missing for sometime and I don't know where to find him," She told them and Franz knew that the first part was true. And the last part was just a lie to keep herself safe.

"We will pay you greatly if you tell us where he is," Youta said and a gleam entered her eyes. People like her would do anything for money, and it was people like her that made Franz sick to his stomach.

"How much are you willing to pay?" She asked and Youta pulled out three thin, long red bars that had the number **5 **etched into it. She looked about ready to jump out of her seat but quickly caught herself and looked calm once again. "He is hiding out in Rio, all you have to do is find the healer and you'll find him."

Youta handed her the three red bars and then the two stood up, Youta left the room first while Franz stayed behind. The Japanese Prince waited outside the casino for his partner, when Franz walked over to him Youta wiped off a smudge of red from his cheek. "You shouldn't be so messy you know, blood is a dead give away."

"Well it's hard not to get blood everywhere when you cut through a person," Franz said and Youta just rolled his eyes, the two left Las Vegas in a hurry and when they were about 100 miles away they stopped at a Gas Station to change into some 'commoner' clothing.

The two headed down through Arizona towards Mexico in an old looking truck as to not draw suspicion to themselves, they had to get as far as they could before getting on a boat down to South America. They were getting closer and closer and couldn't screw anything up.

* * *

><p>Thutmose sat on the roof of a building and looked out over London, his first lead was to find a librarian who had connections to the kidnappings. He didn't know who the librarian was or even if they were truly a librarian, but he knew that <em>a <em>lead was better then _no _lead.

He walked through the streets of London and didn't care that it was raining, as he stood at a crosswalk he noticed a little girl standing next to him holding her mother's hand. She was humming a song and when she looked over at Thutmose she gave a smile, he returned the smile and then the two walked on ahead as the signal changed.

Thutmose walked across and continued through London, the library that this supposed librarian worked at was at the edge of town and was usually closed at this hour. But he knew that this certain librarian stayed after hours and he would be sure to find them, and if they weren't there he would just wait.

His mind wandered off to a memory of him and Zayn when they were younger, Thutmose was fighting his father while Zayn was watching them. Thutmose was always forced to spar with their dad to improve his fighting skills, even if he got beat every time.

_Thutmose was kicked across the room and hit the floor hard enough to cause him to cough out blood, the 12 year old stood up and charged at his father who side stepped and kneed the boy in the gut. Thutmose just stood there with wide eyes and hugged himself tightly, all the air had been knocked out of him and he couldn't breathe._

_"Thutmose you will never be a good King if you don't know how to defend yourself," Their father told him and left the room with a disappointed look on his face, Thutmose fell to the floor on his knees and finally managed to take in a big breath of air. Tears filled his eyes and Zayn rushed over to his brother worried._

_"Thutmose are you alright?" The 11 year old asked and knelt beside his brother who nodded and pushed the boy away, he didn't need Zayn's sympathy and could handle this on his own. He had to learn to be strong and not rely on others, at least that's what his dad told him. "T-Thutmose?"  
><em>

_The 12 year old stood up and took in another deep breath, he looked over at Zayn despite having tears in his eyes. "I'm fine Zayn, you don't have to worry about me all the time," The Prince said and Zayn just blinked a few times and gave a small nod, he turned on his heel and left the room rather upset. _

Thutmose clenched his jaw at the memory and wished he would have apologized to Zayn, he had been such a cruel brother to Zayn and always pushed him away. And now his brother was missing and all the haunting memories were returning to him.

After some time he managed to find the library which was closed and dark, except for a single lamp that was on in the back of the shop. Thutmose carefully picked the lock and entered the dark building, he closed the door and went further into the library. Making sure not to make to much noise as to not draw attention to himself.

He went to take a step to head to another part of the library when he felt a cold blade touch his neck, "Who are you and why are you here," A scared voice asked and Thutmose smirked. He knew that this librarian wasn't what he looked like, he was an expert swordsman but was supposedly 'retired'.

"I've come to ask you some questions, and I'd advise to put your blade away before it's stained with your own blood," Thutmose told the man who swallowed and carefully put his blade away. Thutmose knew that this would be an easy task, possibly the easiest task on his whole journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I updated finally! I apologize for the lateness of this update and please don't get mad at me! I hope this chapter makes up for my absence and I apologize again for being such a horrible author and procrastinating on updating *^*<br>**

**As always I would really appreciate it if you would review and let me know what you think! Review's are like fuel for me and I absolutely enjoy reading them and seeing what you guys thought! :D **

**~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter **


End file.
